


Sex in the Study

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/F - Category, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-06
Updated: 2002-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are just full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the Study

## Sex in the Study

by rebecca

[]()

* * *

It wasn't like it was totally unexpected, she knew. Clark and Lana had been missing the clue bus since freshman year. That still didn't mean she had to like seeing them fawn all over each other in public. She hung out at their party as long as she could stand it, sipping coke and watching Clark get all flustered whenever Lana touched him. 

Which, Chloe noted darkly, she did a lot. Her hand was always on his arm, or his waist, or holding his hand. "God," she muttered, leaning against the wall. "If this was any cheesier we'd be in Wisconsin." Pete had vanished shortly near the beginning of the party, so she didn't even have someone to snipe with. She scanned the room for him but didn't spot him over the horde of gyrating bodies on the dance floor. 

Nell was throwing the party, of course--she'd insisted that it be considered a graduation party for Lana and all of Lana's friends. Chloe appreciated the sentiment in theory, but frankly, all she wanted was some chocolate and a quiet corner. At least, by this point. 

She pushed away from the wall and left the room, abruptly sick and tired of pretending to be cheerful and happy. Part of her knew she was being a bit melodramatic, but most of her just didn't care. "Hey, it's my high school graduation party too," she said to herself, wandering the halls of Luthor Manor aimlessly. "I have a right to be melodramatic." Even if the melodrama wasn't about leaving Smallville. 

"You know, I found graduating high school to be a time for celebration, not solitary introspection," Lex said, casually leaning against a doorway. "Something on your mind?" 

Chloe jumped, then relaxed when she saw who had spoken. "Sorry--just had enough of the party. Why aren't you off socializing?" 

He shrugged. "If I wanted to watch two people hanging all over each other I'd go to the movies," he said, a wry twist to his lips. "Frankly, public displays like that are not to my taste." 

She almost pointed out that there were more people at the party than just Clark and Lana, then realized she'd left due to them, as well. "Sounds familiar," she admitted. 

Lex gave her a half-smile and pushed away from the wall. "Care to join me for a glass of wine?" he asked. "No one will bother us in my study." 

While she normally didn't drink, having a glass of wine with Lex sounded like a very good idea at the moment. "I'd love to," she said, following him through the door. 

"Have a seat on the couch; I'll be right over," Lex said, indicating the brown leather couch in front of the fireplace. She sat down and kicked off her pumps, tucking her feet under her. So what if that position pulled her dress more tightly across her lap? It wasn't like anyone was going to notice. 

She watched idly as Lex opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, crossing back over to the couch to hand one to her. He sat down on the other end, turning to look at her. "Glad to be done with high school?" he asked, taking a sip of his wine before setting the glass down. 

"You have no idea," Chloe said fervently. 

"I went to an English boarding school, remember? I think I do." Lex gave her a half-smirk and stretched out one arm over the back of the couch. 

"Point taken." She looked down into her wine, noticing the way the light made patterns against the crystal glass. 

"You know--college is much better for finding people who appreciate you," Lex said after a moment. 

"I know. I'm not upset over the whole Clark and Lana thing, really. It's just--" 

"Obnoxious? Irritating? Too cutesy to be believed?" Lex supplied when she stopped. 

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." 

"But then, that's Clark for you," he said with a shrug. 

"I could almost hate Lana, if she wasn't so _nice_ ," Chloe admitted. "She's got everything--well, almost. Looks, brains, friends..." 

"And Clark," Lex finished. 

"I'm not in love with him!" Chloe protested. 

"I didn't say you were. But either way, she's taking your friend away from you, and that's gotta hurt." Lex picked up his wineglass again. "Especially now." 

"Yeah," Chloe said after a minute. 

"Trust me, I know." Lex's voice had a cynical quality to it, as if he were mocking himself for feeling a bit set aside. 

"I know you do." 

They sat in companionable silence for a bit, sipping wine and watching the gas fire burn. Eventually, Chloe set her glass down and sighed. "I should go pretend to be sociable," she said reluctantly. 

"Why?" Lex asked. 

"Because--" Chloe stopped. Why, indeed? She was going away to college in the fall; the likelihood of her seeing most of her high school classmates again was pretty slim. And Clark wouldn't even notice she was gone. 

"Maybe I don't need to go after all," she said, relaxing into the soft couch cushions. 

"Don't let me keep you from the party, but somehow I get the sense you don't really want to be there." Lex shrugged. "Call it intuition." 

"Call it more stating the obvious," Chloe countered. She smiled and twisted to face him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"I like to stay on the good side of the press." 

"Uh huh. Try again." 

Lex shrugged. "Because I know what it's like to be alone," he said simply. 

"I'm sorry." Impulsively, Chloe scooted across the couch and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her, startled. 

"What was that for?" 

It was her turn to shrug. "Because I could. Because you're here and I'm here and we both know what it's like to be outsiders." 

He tipped her chin up with a forefinger. "I don't need your pity," he said silkily, his voice cold. 

"Well, that's good, because I wasn't offering it," she told him, making sure her tone was as sweet and as cold as ice cream. 

"No?" 

She shook her head, deliberately. "No." 

Lex regarded her steadily for a moment, then bent his head and brushed his lips over hers. 

"What was that for?" she asked when he raised his head. 

He shrugged. "Because I could. Because you're here and I'm here and--" 

"I get the picture, thanks," she said, cutting him off. 

"Do you?" His voice held a challenge, or the hint of something--darker, something more intense than two friends relaxing over wine. 

"Show me," she murmured, kneeling next to him on the couch. 

"Chloe--" 

She gave him a look and sat back on her heels. "I'm eighteen, Lex, and I make my own decisions." 

"I never said you didn't." His fingers brushed over her cheek, down her jaw, before curling around the back of her neck and drawing her closer. "Just checking." 

She fell headlong into the kiss, shifting so he could pull her into his lap and deepen the kiss, aware of his hand tangling in her hair and his tongue in her mouth--it was so good, so right, that her brain spared a solitary cell to wonder why they hadn't done this before. 

"Well now," he murmured when they finally came up for air. "This is...unexpected." 

"Is that a problem?" She curled one arm around his neck, tucking her head against his shoulder. 

"Not at all." One of his arms was around her back, supporting her. The other rested across her lap; she felt the heat of his hand on her leg even through her stockings. "Is it a problem for you?" 

"Not at all." She raised her head and kissed him again, capturing his lower lip between her teeth briefly before releasing it and exploring his mouth. 

He wasn't wearing a tie, which made her task of getting to his skin much easier. She fumbled with the buttons before deciding that in her current position getting them undone was going to be near impossible. "Wait," she said against his mouth, moving to straddle his lap. Her dress, fairly short to begin with, hiked up past the lacy tops of her thigh-highs; in another life she would have pulled it down, but who cared now? 

Chloe reached for his buttons again, leaning forward to kiss his throat as she slid them through the holes. His arms tightened around her before he cupped her bottom in his hands, letting her kiss her way down his chest as the shirt came off. She gasped at the feel of his hands on her bare skin; he pulled the dress up to her waist, caressing her legs before reaching for the zipper on her dress. 

"No pantyhose?" he murmured, nipping her neck. The dress got pushed down and off her arms, then down to her waist. "Or a bra, either. My my, Chloe, what secrets have you been hiding?" 

She laughed a bit breathlessly. "I hate pantyhose," she said, arching into his touch. "And I hate strapless bras more." Her dress hadn't been conducive to anything else, so she'd just gone without. 

"Mm-hmm." He mouthed kisses down her throat and her chest; she leaned back with a whimper as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. "Such soft skin," he said, caressing her back. 

She ran her hands down his chest, unbuckling his belt and tossing it aside before moving lower. Straddling his lap didn't seem conducive to getting his pants off; she slid down to the floor, kneeling between his legs to undo his fly. 

"Now there's a picture I'd love to keep," Lex told her, his voice husky. 

"What's that?" The dress was getting in her way; impatiently, Chloe pushed the rest of it off and kicked it across the floor somewhere. She returned her attention to his pants to find him looking down at her, his gaze heated. 

"A beautiful half-naked woman kneeling at my feet," he said teasingly. 

She noticed that his stomach muscles clenched when she brushed her fingers over them; following the line she'd traced with her tongue made his head fall back. She noted that for future reference and bent down to take off his shoes and socks, touching him as little as possible. "Are you sure you're new to this?" he demanded when she'd finally stripped him down to his shorts. Black silk boxers; somehow she wasn't surprise. 

She smiled and kissed the inside of his thigh before getting back on the couch. "I'm a fast learner." 

"Blue lace?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His finger slipped inside the waistband of her panties, hooking them down a bit. 

She gasped and grabbed for his shoulders instinctively. "They--matched--the dress." 

"Then by all means, let's keep them a matched set." He pulled them down, slowly, his hands smoothing over her skin as the panties came off. "Much better," he said when he'd tossed them next to the dress. 

No one had ever touched her there, besides herself--she gasped at the feeling of his hands on her bottom, pulling her tight against the bulge in his boxers. "My God," she whispered. 

"No, sweetheart, it's just me." Lex watched her face, enjoying her reactions as he touched her. She was so wet that his finger slid inside her easily; she trembled and clenched around him, her hands holding onto him for dear life. "It'll hurt a bit," he warned her, shifting them so he stretched out on top of her. 

"Not--that much," she managed. 

"Something else you're not telling me?" he asked, nibbling at her throat. 

"Bike accident--I was twelve." 

"I see." He stripped off his boxers hastily and braced himself over her. 

"Damnit, Lex, please--" Chloe whimpered, trying to pull him inside her. 

"Easy, sweetheart--" He kissed her, loving the whimpers and moans coming from her throat. "Easy--" 

"I don't want easy, I want you in me _now_ ," she shot back. 

He kissed her nose on impulse. "Like this?" 

At the feel of him entering her, Chloe moaned, arching her hips instinctively. It hurt, some, but she didn't care. 

All that mattered was feeling him move inside her, hearing his breathing, hoarse and raspy, the feel of his back under her hands and the way his hips moved against hers. 

"Lex?" The voice was so unexpected, so surreal, that for a moment she didn't even register it. "Ohmygod." 

She turned her head and saw Clark standing in the door, apparently frozen in embarrassment. She would have laughed if it hadn't been so surreal. Lex had frozen as well, dropping his head to her chest. 

"As always, Clark, your timing is impeccable." His voice was a little strained. 

"Either come in or leave, but either way shut the damn door," Chloe told him through gritted teeth. 

Almost on instinct, Clark stepped in and shut the door behind him. "I could strangle him," Lex mumbled against Chloe's chest, his voice too low for Clark to hear. She laughed--it was too surreal not to. Lex raised his head, looking at Clark. "Didn't figure you for the voyeur type," he said, deliberately moving in Chloe. 

Clark turned beet red at both Lex's movement and Chloe's involuntary gasp. "I'm--um--I didn't--" 

"Three options, Clark," Lex said evenly. "Leave, watch, or join us. Pick one. _Now._ " He returned his attention to Chloe, who was whimpering under him, and nipped her throat. 

She moaned, dropping her head back. "Please, Lex--" 

Clark went over to the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of them. "Mind if I join in?" he asked, still flushing. 

Chloe turned her head and kissed him greedily, releasing his mouth so Lex could do the same. 

"Clothes. Off." 

"Um--right." Clark stood and scrambled out of his clothes, tossing them over by Chloe's dress. 

"And--lock the door." 

Chloe would have giggled, but Lex had slid one hand between her legs and was rubbing her clit, leaving her with no functioning brain cells. "Watch her, Clark," Lex said softly as Clark came back over. 

Chloe moaned, tossing her head from side to side. "Lex--God, I--" 

"Yes," he whispered, his hips moving faster. "I know." 

Chloe cried out and arched her back, shuddering as her world shattered into orgasm. "...oh..." she whispered as the aftershocks ran through her. 

Lex stopped moving for a moment, breathing hard. "I don't want this to be over just yet," he said, easing out of Chloe. She lay pliant under him, her mouth opening for his kiss. 

"Which one of us do you want first, Clark?" Lex asked, sounding entirely too reasonable for a man who'd just sent Chloe to the moon and was still sitting there with a hard-on. "Chloe's a little out of it now, but give her a minute and she'll recover. Or--" Clark cut him off abruptly with a deep kiss, pinning Lex back against the couch. 

Apparently, that ended the preliminaries. Clark knelt between Lex's legs, looked up at him for a moment, then bent forward to swallow as much of Lex's cock as he could. Lex gasped; it seemed he hadn't been expecting that. 

Chloe, whose mental synapses were beginning to fire again, scrambled to her knees, watching avidly as Clark's head bobbed up and down between Lex's legs. She leaned over and kissed Lex, one hand stroking over his scalp and down the back of his neck. "Do it," she murmured into his ear, nipping his earlobe between her teeth. 

What Clark lacked in experience, he seemingly made up for with enthusiasm and raw talent, if Lex's shuddering reaction was anything to go by. Lex bit his lower lip, clenching his fists in the couch before letting go and surrendering to his climax. 

Clark swallowed, sitting back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Wow," he said softly. Chloe leaned down and kissed him, wanting to taste Lex in his mouth. She tasted salt, and something slightly bitter that she rather liked. 

"Mmm," she said, pulling back. "Is it my turn?" 

"Always," Lex said, once he'd recovered a bit. "But let's move--here, like this--" 

They ended up on the floor, Chloe supported by Lex with Clark in front of her. "Mm, I like this," she said, tilting her head to look up at Lex. 

He smirked and kissed her lightly. "You're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you?" 

She grinned. "Just wait, maybe next time I'll have more," she whispered so only he could hear. 

Clark leaned forward and kissed the mole below her collarbone. "Always wanted to do that," he said sheepishly. 

He slid into her almost as carefully as Lex had, bracing himself over her with apparent ease. He felt different inside her than Lex had, but she wasn't sure how. Lex nibbled on her throat and her shoulders, sending shivers down her spine. Clark was beginning to move, hesitantly, as if he was afraid she'd break. "More, Clark," she demanded, clenching her muscles around him. 

Clark swallowed and began to move more forcefully; at the same time, Lex kissed a spot behind her ear that made her body jerk. "Yes," she whispered, reaching behind her to wrap her arms around Lex's neck. She was spread out for both of them, her legs wrapped around Clark's hips and her arms linked behind Lex's neck. All of her was on display; they could both see and touch every inch of her body if they wanted. 

As she realized this, Lex ran a casually possessive hand down her stomach, toying with the blond curls between her legs. She gasped, needing him to move his hand but unable to do anything about it. "Please," she whispered, her head dropping back. 

"Please what?" Lex's finger brushed over her clit, barely touching it. 

"Touch me." She swallowed, barely able to manage coherent thought, let alone speech. "I need--" 

"I know." He kissed her neck again and dipped his finger into her, rubbing the button there and sending her almost over the edge. 

"Chloe--" Clark breathed, thrusting into her faster. "I'm--" 

She climaxed before he finished whatever he'd been going to say; her hearing was drowned out by the pounding in her ears. She tightened her muscles around him as she rode out the aftershocks, feeling him shudder and come inside her. 

The three of them lay in a limp pile on the floor for a few minutes before disentangling themselves and beginning to get up. "I'd--um--better--" Clark scrambled into his clothes, looking embarrassed and awkward. 

"No problem, Clark," Lex said, entirely comfortable with his lack of clothing. "Just tell everyone that Chloe wasn't feeling well and you went to go check on her. And that she's fine." 

"Yeah. I'll do that." Clark flushed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. He looked well-fucked, but Chloe decided not to mention that. She curled up on Lex on the couch, his arms wrapped around her. 

As Clark unlocked and opened the door, though, she couldn't resist one last parting shot. "Tell Lana I'm sorry I had to leave early," she said sweetly. 

The look of horror on his face just before the door closed was priceless. 


End file.
